Cook & Play
by ELFNoona
Summary: Kevin apprend à cuisiner, et KiSeop a une revanche à prendre... ElVin/2Seop -By Noona-
1. Cook

L'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas, et la faim commençait à tirailler le petit estomac du maknae. Il alla donc implorer ses hyungs afin que l'un d'entre eux ne daigne quitter l'état de légume et bouger ses fesses pour préparer le dîner. Ce fut Kevin le plus réactif :

- Je vais vous préparer un bon petit plat !

- Euh... Tu veux pas laisser Eli faire ?

- J'ai faim, mais je tiens quand même à la vie.

Le jeune blond croisa ses bras sur son torse et pris une mine boudeuse avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Eli le rejoint quelques instant plus tard.

- Il ne le pensait pas.

- Si, tu sais très bien que dès que je cuisine quelque chose, les autres craignent pour leur vie... Je ne suis pas doué en cuisine...

- Rien ne t'empêche d'apprendre.

- A quoi bon ? Ça ne sera jamais aussi bien que toi...

- Je peux toujours t'apprendre.

- Tu... Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Allez, viens.

Le plus vieux pris la main du plus jeune et le tira dans la cuisine. Là, il sorti rapidement quelques légumes du frigo ainsi qu'un grand couteau qu'il donna à son cadet. Il le chargea de couper les quelques légumes pendant qu'il s'occupait de la viande. Il gardait tout de même un œil sur les gestes de son ami, et il avait raison. Il ne tarda pas à l'arrêter dans ses mouvements.

- Tu dois couper plus fin et régulier, regarde.

Il se place dans son dos et glisse ses mains contre ses doigts fins, lui chuchotant contre son oreille ses instructions.

- Tu as compris ?

- Je... Je crois...

Le plus grand retourna de son coté, mais fut vite interrompu.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien, continue.

- C'est facile, finalem... Aïe !

Le plus vieux releva la tête et se précipita sur son cadet.

- Tu t'es coupé ? Montre-moi.

Le blond obéit et lui tendis son index d'où coulait le sang. Il le porta à sa bouche afin de boire le sang.

- Euh... Eli, c'est... Pas grave... Je vais...

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Le plus jeune était totalement gêné par la situation mais se tue, laissant les battement de s'emballer et la chaleur prendre un peu plus possession de son corps. Il sentait chaque mouvement de langue contre sa peau, lui faisant peu à peu perdre la raison. Après avoir estimé la coupure vide de sang, le brun se leva et revint armé d'un pansement qu'il posa délicatement sur la plaie.

- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Euh... Oui...

Ils reprirent leurs activités, Eli expliquant en détail à son ami chaque étape de préparation, et bientôt, le repas fut servie.

- C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai la dalle, moi.

- Si t'es pas contant, tu le fais-toi même, la prochaine fois.

- T'énerve pas, Hyung. Bon, bon appétit !

Ils approchèrent leurs baguettes de leurs bouches, Kevin les regardant avec appréhension, et fut soulagé d'entendre des compliments et non des plaintes de la part de ses camarades. Le repas se fit donc sans problème. DongHo débarrassa la table, en grognant un peu, puis ils se rejoignirent tous dans le salon pour se détendre devant la télé.

L'heure avança, chaque membre délaissant peu à peu le canapé. Eli rejoint Kevin dans leur chambre commune et se changea pour dormir.

- Bonne nuit, Ke... Aïe !

- Ça va ?

- Je me suis mordu la langue, ça fait mal...

Le blond se leva et s'approcha de son ami avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Malgré la surprise, Eli répondit au baiser, collant leurs deux corps, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre contre sa peau. Ils se séparèrent à contre-coeur.

- Je voulais vérifier que tu ne saignais pas...

- Avec ce genre de vérification, je vais me mordre la langue plus souvent...


	2. Play

L'appartement avait retrouvé son calme. Après le repas préparé par Kevin et Eli et le film de la soirée, tous le monde était parti se coucher. Cependant, JaeSeop et KiSeop n'étaient pas d'humeur à dormir.

- On se lance une partie ?

- Pourquoi pas...

- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

Le danseur regarda les jeux quelques instants.

- Celui-là ! Je dois toujours prendre ma revanche !

- Ta revanche ? Tu va perdre surtout !

Le rappeur lança le jeu, ils choisirent leurs voitures et leurs personnages, et la course commença. AJ prit rapidement la tête, mais KiSeop ne se laissait pas faire, et accéléra encore un peu. Un bonus lui permit de dépasser son adversaire. De justesse, il termina premier. Il ne put retenir un grand cri de victoire, levant les bras, dansant même quelques mouvements ridicules d'une chorégraphie improvisée.

- T'as perdu ! T'es nul ! J'ai gagné !

- Hyungs... Je vous jouiez, ok, mais faites moins de bruit, on essaye de dormir...

- Désolé, DongHo... On va baisser un peu...

JaeSeop lança un regard à son ami.

- Revanche.

- Si tu veux, mais je suis en forme, ce soir. Tu vas encore perdre.

Sans un mot, le rappeur lança une nouvelle course. Il était de nouveau en tête, lançant de discrets regard à son rival qui était concentré sur l'écran. Doucement, sans que ça ne soit trop flagrant, il ralentit sa vitesse, laissant son aîné prendre de l'avance. Il finit par se faire dépasser, mais ne réagit pas. KiSeop gagna une nouvelle fois la course, levant encore les bras pour montrer sa joie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour clamer sa victoire écrasante, mais son cri fut étouffé par les lèvres de son ami qui se posèrent violemment sur les siennes, les faisant tomber à la renverse par la même occasion.

- Chut... Tu vas encore réveiller Baby DongHo...

- Tu avais d'autres moyens pour...

- Mais celui-là est le plus efficace... Et le plus agréable.

Il plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres de KiSeop, goûtant pleinement toutes les sensations qu'il lui procurait. L'aîné se laissait totalement faire.

- J'ai un autre jeu à te proposer... Et il n'est pas question de gagner ou de perdre...

- Ça m'intéresse...

L'aîné lança un sourire plein de sous-entendus à AJ qui lui tendait la main pour se relever. Ne la lâchant pas, il les guida dans sa chambre, pour "jouer" dans de meilleures conditions.


End file.
